User talk:Arnout aka The Emperors Angel/Title
Keep in mind, Resilience was only 16 for Necromancer, it depends on profession, and will be 20 once the HoM is made account-wide sometime this month. RoseOfKali 18:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The numbers in your mini list overlap. If you don't want them to, remove the blank #'s from the list, or add a to each row to make a whitespace entry. RoseOfKali 18:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Overlap? This way I can see wich mini's I still need. BTW I bought that mini pig unded for 15K. I think thats really cheap. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:41, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Mini pigs are fairly cheap now. Not a bad deal though. The Celestial Pigs are the ones that bite. I'm glad I snatched one during the event for 5 rats I got from fortunes. :P The overlap I'm talking about is the fact that all the "unfilled" numbers appear on top of each other, at least they do in FF3. If that was the intention, then it's fine. :P RoseOfKali 08:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::they don't overlap with IE6 (or 7, dunno wich), but I think I meant that to happen. And the celestial pigs are neigh impossible to get. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::::What do you mean? Just wait 9 years. Easy! :P RoseOfKali 18:35, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::::By that time we'll be waiting for GW 3. So, I'll farm some e to get him now. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:21, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::With the rates at which GW2 is progressing, I think we might get a little tip that they're considering making GW3 9 years from now, but I wouldn't count on your that that... Heck, we might still be playing GW1 then, with more quests to repeat missions, but this time with a different kind of coin for a reward (mmm... 55 slot extra backpack... in exchange for 500 platinum zaishen coins and an additional 50 titanium coins), GW2 encountered a serious bug, and cannot be completed, still, please wait another year. RoseOfKali 16:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wait for them another year to get even more expansive? Or wait for the next celestial and hope they add a bug wich causes a failure to add the monument? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Personally, I'm excited about the Tiger... Too many Rabbits already, but the Dragon and Snake should be nice. XD RoseOfKali 16:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Rabbit?!?! Did you say Rabbit? I NEEDZZ MORE RABBITS!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:59, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Only like 7-8 months months for some stupid glowing rabbit... I WANT MY DRAGON! RoseOfKali 17:10, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You made a good point there. A glowing Kuunavang is much more cool then a glowing Rabbit. *Doesn't beleive he just said that* Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, you better believe it, you know I'm right. ;) RoseOfKali 17:50, 11 May 2009 (UTC)